The Secret World of Benjamin Bear
Benjamin "Ben" Bear (voiced by Jonathan Crombie) - The main protagonist of the series. His kid is Max Tanner. His best friend is Howie. Of all the teddies, Benjamin is one of the most trustworthy and often called on to help the others, especially the new teddies. He is allergic to lavender. When he gets mad, he crosses his arms and taps his foot (however, he denies doing this). In the episode "Take it away Ben", he gets nervous of being on stage and Sebastian makes it worse. At the end of the episode a Froth Moth comes in the cafe and all the teddies hide. Howie Bear (voiced by Nika Futterman and later James Watts) - Is Ben's best friend. Howie is young and inexperienced, but eager to learn. His kid is Eliza Tanner. Edgar of Old (voiced by John Stocker) - A 200-year-old bear and the first teddy ever made, he was the stuffed bear originally given to T.H. Roosevelt, which is where the term "Teddy Bear" originated. He is the leader of the teddy community. Due to his extensive age he tends to walk slowly and isn't as agile as the others, but otherwise doesn't show his age. His "kid" is Miss Abby Periwinkle, and she is the only human who knows that the teddy bears are alive. Ruby Red - A friend of Ben's who he has a crush on. She is owned by a toy store owner named MacLaren. She is a sweet bear, and gets along well with Ben and Howie. She is always willing to lend a helping hand. In the episode "Happy's Big Day", Ruby and Ben tell each other how much they have in common and eventually tell how much they love each other. Holly Bear - A panda teddy bear and a very close friend of Howie. They are always seen playing chess together, hoervrt Holly Her kid is L always wins. Her kid is Lindsay. Sebastian Biggleboar (voiced by Zach Tyler Eisen) - A pompous bear who considers himself better than everyone else. He enjoys causing trouble for Benjamin and Howie or embarrassing them. His kid is Bobbie Biggleboar. Sebastian has a crush on Trixie Belle, and he considers her the perfect girl, and one of the few things other than himself that he loves. Raymond - A 6-foot purple teddy bear who was a carnival prize before being dumped on the street. After wandering around the woods nearby, he was found by Ben and Howie, and taken to MacLaren's toy store, and put on a rocking chair next to the entrance. Toot Sweet - A polar teddy bear who run's Toot's, a diner where bears like to congregate. He is famous for honey shakes. When his kid went to college, he tried to stop him, but stopped when his kid promised he would return. The Clean-up Crew - Three small teddy bears who belong to three energetic children. They're usually seen in black suits and sunglasses (although, unlike other teddies, they only wear clothes when they're "on duty"), and riding around in a toy gyrocopter with a bucket on a string hanging from it. It's their job to deal with big problems that arise in the teddy world. Winifred - A teddy who works in the teddy council and was once in the "teddy marching band". Trixie Belle - A recent Teddy Tech graduate whom Sebastian has a crush on. Mrs. Crackers - A female teddy bear who runs the library. Felix - Felix was Laura's old teddy and now he lives in Italy with his new kid (a girl named Antonia). General - A military teddy bear with an English accent. He is very strict about order due to his militaristic nature. Mr. Lister - The teddy bear in charge of the Teddy Relocation Center. Buzz - Buzz is a teddy that appeared in the episode "Close the Door Ben", when Ben tried to find his child. Enrico – Enrico is Ruby Red's old friend, Ben was jealous of him for Ruby’s affection, he lives in Italy. Lily - A new young teddy bear. She has problems with going teddy (she will do so whenever she's excited in the slightest bit). She is part of the general's marching band. Dr. Tiffany Tuff Gonzo Bernie Mrs Poppy Samantha Louie Albert Tatayoshi Angus Freddy Wally Frankie Woowly Max Tanner (voiced by in Kenia Pena in seasons 1 and 2, then Dee Bradley Baker in seasons 3 and 4) - Benjamin's kid. Max was given Benjamin by his father, who was Ben's previous kid. Eliza Tanner - Howie's kid. She is Max's younger sister. Simon Tanner - Max's father, and Benjamin's previous kid. He is a very creative man, and enjoys tinkering. Unfortunately, most of his inventons don't work properly. He owns a Bulldog named Slurp, who helps out Benjamin and Howie whenever possible. Bobbie - Sebastian's kid. She considers herself superior to Max and Eliza. Her father dotes on her and she has a Doberman Pinscher named Chomper, who absolutely loves Sebastian. Miss Abby Periwinkle - Edgar's kid. She is the only human who knows that teddy bears can walk and talk like humans. When she was a child, she tried to pilot a sailboat by herself but was knocked unconscious by the sail's boom when she steered it. Edgar steered the boat back to the dock in order to save her, but she regained consciousness and saw him. She told her friends her bear was alive but nobody believed her, and they began treating her like she was weird. Edgar saw how much this hurt her and admitted to her that teddies were alive, but it was a secret only she could know. She has kept this secret ever since, and her house is the only ones teddies can come and go as they please without having to hide or go teddy. Mr. Maclarean - Ruby's kid. A Scottish man who owns a large toy store called "Maclarean's", and behaves like a child himself. He has also taken several trips around the world, and has plenty of stories to tell. He has a sister who wishes he acted his age. Lindsay - Holly's kid. She is friends with Eliza. Slurp - Slurp is the Tanner's family dog. He is very playful and friendly, with humans and teddy bears alike. He is called Slurp because of his slobbery dog kisses. Chomper - Chomper is Bobbie's dog. He only likes Sebastian, and dislikes Ben and Howie. Sebastian enjoys seeing Chomper chase Ben and Howie around. Marigold- Marigold is Lindsay's dog. She is very energetic and loves to disturb the teddies. She is a very perky puppy. Froth Moth- A Froth Moth is a fictional species of moth that feeds on teddy bear stuffing. As a result, Froth Moths are the most feared creature in the teddy world. They don't like lavendar, which teddy bears use to fend them off. Champ- Champ is Mike's pet dog. He loves to play teddy fetch with Trixie Belle. Trivia * Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Cartoon All-Stars's Allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Bears